Twilight's Moment
by adiosToredor
Summary: Roxas, is unknowingly living in a virtual Twilight Town. And then after their failure, the creator the world, DiZ, adds a girl named Xion. They both feel a strange feeling that they already know each other, well. RokuShion/RokuXion. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Roxas, is unknowingly living in a virtual Twilight Town. And then after their failure, the creator the world, DiZ, adds a girl named Xion. They both feel astrange feeling that they already know each other, well. RokuShion/RokuXion. Short chapter story.

**.:Twilight's Moment:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**~Day 1~**

"DiZ. We have a problem with the replica." Said a man with sliver hair. He wore a black coat and a black blindfold. By his feet, was a young woman, asleep, but she was only a mere spirit. She wore a black coat, identical to the man's. She also had black hair. They were in front of a man, DiZ, with red bandages on his face. He had one eye showing.

"And what is that, Riku?" Asked DiZ. Riku pointed down at the girl.

"The replica. She fell out of Sora."

"What are you pointing at? Anyways, I don't see her." DiZ looked around.

"Only her spirit fell out. She's right where I'm pointing." Riku picked the girl up by her hood.

"Quit joking around Riku!" His hand went through the girl's chest, making his arm a little colder.

"Do you even want me to tell you what your hand is going through?" DiZ quickly flinched his hand away.

"No, um... Alright there's not much we can do is there?" Riku shook his head. "Ug...Sora needs her spirit too... We could put her in the virtual world with Roxas." Suggested DiZ. Riku nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright do the same with the her that we did with the boy. Erase everything from her memory, except her name, and age. Make her an apartment, and give her new clothes, and make her a body so she's not see through. Oh and a background." Commanded DiZ. Riku went right to work. He did all of that, and opened a dark corridor. He put the girl on his shoulder and walked through.

He came out in the virtual station plaza of the virtual Twilight Town. He lied her on the cold tiled ground, before he turned around and opened his dark corridor. He looked at her again. She was lying on her stomach, with one arm under head, and the other lied away, alone. He was about to go find her a bench to lie her on, but he heard people coming.

"C'mon Hayner! Keep up! Soon Pence and Olette will pass you!" He heard. He quickly left through his dark corridor, before he was seen.

"Shut up Roxas! They're not going to catch up to me! I'm going to catch up to you!" Shouted Hayner. Roxas sped up. Two blondes emerged out of a tunnel.

"Yeah! I win again!" Shouted Roxas, jumping up and down. Hayner came out a couple seconds after him.

Roxas was a dirty blonde with bright blue eyes. His hair was spiky in front, and smoother in the back. He was wearing a white jacket with black checkered squares in two rows. It also had a red collar that was folded back. He wore a gray vest under his jacket. He had gray shoes on, and the top part of his pants were black, and his legs were beige. He had a wristband that was black with white checkers. He had a white ring on and a black one right next to it.

Hayner had blonde hair that almost stood up, with brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with what looked like a skull on it. He had a green open vest over his shirt. He had camouflage shoes and pants on. He had a brown wristband on too. He had a yellow X necklace on.

"You two are so fast and competitive!" Shouted a girl, catching her breath.

"Olette, that's what makes us, us!"Explained Hayner.

Olette had brown hair and green eyes. She had an orange shirt on, that had white flowers at the right hip. She had tan pants on that ended at her knees, with yellow and white shoes on, with orange knee high socks. Finally she had a white beaded bracelet on.

"But it tires me out!" Shouted a boy, walking out of the tunnel.

"Still?" Asked Roxas. Him and Hayner laughed. Olette glared at them.

"Pence, I thought you were used to that?" Asked Olette.

Pence had brown hair, kept in a white and black sweat band and had brown eyes. He was a little chubby, and wore a red jersey that said, 'Dog street' with a dog and three bones on it. He had a purple bandana around his neck too. Underneath he had a white shirt on too. He had blue pants with blue and white shoes on.

"I. Can't. Feel. My. Lungs." Huffed Pence, falling on the ground. Hayner stared at something, as Roxas stopped jumping.

"Hey, guys. What's that?" Asked Hayner, pointing at the black haired girl.

"It's a person!" Gasped Olette.

"No, it's a girl!" Edited Roxas. They all ran over, except Pence who was still on the ground. Olette knelt down and pushed her over so she was on her back. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress with two pockets, both at her hips, that ended at mid thigh, but puffed out a bit. Around her neck was a necklace with only the frame of a blue heart on it. She had blue slip on shoes.

"I wonder who she is..." Olette looked at her.

"I don't know, but she's beautiful." Said Roxas. Pence stood up, and started to walk over.

"Roxas, you don't even know her yet!" Said Hayner.

"Hayner he just said she was beautiful. I agree with that." Said Pence.

"What should we do with her?" Asked Olette, looking up at the three boys.

"I think we should take her back to the Usual Spot." Suggested Pence. Hayner stared at Pence. "Ya' know at least until she wakes up."

"Okay! *^-^* Good Idea!" Said Olette.

"Then, I'll carry her there. Put her on my back." Roxas knelt down with his back facing them. Olette and Hayner put her on Roxas' back. Roxas and Olette stood up.

As they all walked to the Usual Spot, Roxas was deep in thought, while the others were sharing their hypothesis' on what happened to the girl. Roxas also had a slight blush. He could tell he knew the girl, and she was pushed onto him.

'W-wow. This girl so beautiful. Her hair is so beautiful, I love her black dress, it seems like it'd fit her. I'm so pervy! :3 I can't stop thinking about how curvy and sexy she looks... I'm such a pervert!' He thought, smiling to himself. Hayner walked into the Usual spot then Olette. Pence opened the curtain for Roxas and the girl.

Roxas walked in, and lied the girl on the dark greenish couch, her hand, hanging off the couch. Hayner sat on a yellow machine hooked to the wall. Pence jumped up on a trashcan that was turned upside down. Olette was sitting on some boxes. Roxas jumped up and sat on the end table next to the couch.

"Well...What do we do now? Wait until she wakes up? Or what?" Asked Hayner.

"We should probably wait. Shouldn't we?" Olette was just as confused. Her open hand, closed up a bit, as she stirred in her sleep.

"H-Hey! She's moving!" Said Roxas, leaning forward. Her bright blue eyes opened slightly, before shutting close by the sudden glimpse of light. But she forced her eyes opened. She saw a brown wall opposite from her.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, sitting up, unaware of the others.

"You're in our hideout." Said Pence. The girl flinched at the voice.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry! I don't know how I got here. I can leave." She said, pointing at the exit.

"Don't worry about it. We brought you here. It's cool." Added Hayner.

"Yeah! What Hayner said! Anyways, I'm Olette, that's Hayner, and that's Pence. What's your name?" Asked Olette.

"I'm Xion. It's nice to meet you guys." She said, shaking hands with all three. Roxas eyes went wide for a moment.

"I'm Roxas." Added Roxas, realizing Olette left him out.

"Hello." Xion turned around and shook hands with him too, but it felt different. She felt like she had felt that hand before.

"So, Xion. How come we've never seen you before?" Asked Roxas, as he let go of her hand.

"Oh, I just moved here."

"Do you have any siblings or anyone who might be worried about you?" Asked Pence.

"I have a mother, but I'm not suppose to be home until 6." She answered, looking at Pence, which made him blush slightly. Xion pretended not to notice.

"It's 5: 50 now." Commented Hayner. Xion got off the couch.

"Oh, I should be going now then."

"Yeah. So should we." Added Olette. After they got out of the curtain, Hayner closed the barricade door.

"Xion, which way are you going?" Asked Pence.

"I'm going right past the sandlot. I live in the Tram Common." She answered, pointing forward. Hayner walked up next to Roxas, and pulled him next to the barricade gate.

"Now Roxas, don't ponce her or anything. If she joins our gang, We'll have one more member than Seifer!" Whispered Hayner, loudly.

"Well, don't worry about being safe on your way home. Roxas will walk you there!" Shouted Olette, smiling. Xion gave a confused look.

"Roxas' house is in the Tram common too." Added Pence. Xion blushed unnoticeably, at the thought of walking with someone . She thought that whenever her mother moved, she was always so alone, all that was fake though. She had no mother, she had no home, she didn't even have a real body. But she didn't remember. She thought this was her life. Moving from town to town.

Afterwords, Hayner, Olette, and Pence walked away to the left, while Roxas and Xion went right. When they got to the sandlot, Xion was feeling pretty awkward, and stared at the ground, as they walked. Roxas grabbed her hand and pulled her to a bench. He sat her down.

"Xion. I need to tell you something." Roxas started. "Xion. For some reason, I have this feeling, that I've met you before. But I'm not sure when, or where." He admitted.

"Really? I feel the same too. I think we've met before too." She responded. Roxas let out a sigh. He was relived that she didn't think he was weird. That would've blown his chances with her. She might even start to like Pence more. Roxas mentally shivered at the thought of those two together. Though she reluctantly stood up.

"Roxas, I have to go. I need to be home in five minutes." Rushed Xion.

"Let's meet up here tomorrow." Suggested Roxas, standing up as well.

"Or, you can come pick me up at my house tomorrow. The house number is 27." She said, before running south to the Tram common, happily. The boy watched as she left. He started to walk to the tram common, with his hands in his jacket's pockets.

_'Did she just flirt with me?'_ Roxas had hoped she did. After one day, he actually felt like he had to be with her. Now he knew he must had known her, but from where? And when?

On Xion's way home, she turned running into skipping. That is, until she bumped into something, and fell down on the hard floor. She looked up to see a boy, he was very tall.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, standing up.

"Oh, no, no! It was my fault! I'm Seifer." The boy said. He sounded nice, for someone who looked mean.

"I'm Xion. I'm new here." She said, returning the gesture.

Seifer was a tall boy with short blonde hair in a black beanie. He was really muscular too. He was wearing a no sleeve shirt, with a long open white jacket, that looked like it had a cape attached. He had brown pants, with his pants legs stuffed in some black boots.

"Um, anyways, I have to get going." She quickly rushed past him, and ran to her house before her mom could kill her for being late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Before you ask, yes, three guys have crushes on Xion. Why is her house number 27? 13+ 14=27! Also, yea... Roxas' first day wasn't included... And, I'm going to draw Xion in her new outfit I gave her! ^o^ I'm going to update by days too! So look out for my updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Roxas, is unknowingly living in a virtual Twilight Town. And then after their failure, the creator the world, DiZ, adds a girl named Xion. They both feel astrange feeling that they already know each other, well. RokuShion/RokuXion. Short chapter story.

**.: Twilight's Moment:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**~Day 2~**

Xion woke up in her room, and looked out a window behind her. She saw Roxas out there sitting on a bench, waiting for her. She quickly changed and ran outside Roxas looked up, smiled, and stood up.

"Ready to go to the Usual Spot?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah." She answered. The two walked to the Usual Spot, all the while talking about themselves. They found out they both liked Sea-salt ice cream, and the sunset. When they got to the Usual Spot, Roxas found a note on the couch.

"Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny!-Hayner, P.S. Bring Xion with you! Seifer will be so jealous." Roxas read out loud. He looked up at Xion. "I guess we're going to the beach today." Roxas walked Xion to Market Street where he spotted Olette and Pence walking towards them. "Hey guys!" Roxas shouted. Xion waved at them from behind Roxas.

"Good morning you two." Said Olette, walking over to them, but her and Pence froze.

"Huh? Pence? Olette?" He questioned.

"Roxas? What happened to them? Why are they frozen like that?" Asked Xion, holding his shoulder.

"W-Wait! You're not frozen?" Roxas asked, surprised. He looked over at her.

"No. Should I be?" She asked. "I hope not, but I've never seen anything like this happen before." Roxas answered. She looked at him. But when they turned to look back at Pence, and Olette; there was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl in a white dress in front of Roxas.

"Hello, Roxas." Said the girl, looking up at Roxas. "And you too, Xion." She turned her head to look at Xion, before looking back at Roxas.

"I'm sorry...But, who are you?" Asked Xion.

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?" Asked Roxas. The girl lifted her hand to stop them.

"Roxas, I wanted to meet you at least once." She said, playing with her hands.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." She answered, before she turned around and walked off.

"Wait!" Called Xion. The blonde stopped, but didn't turn around.

"How, and why did you stop time?" The girl continued to walk down the slope. 'Well that was rude.' Thought Xion. After she was out of sight, time started again.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping! Girls, right Roxas? They're so weird!"Asked Pence, placing an elbow on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas pushed his elbow off. Xion let go of his shoulder and stared at Pence weirdly.

"We are NOT weird! Right Xion?" Olette grabbed Xion's arm and pulled her over to her side.

"Uh..." Said Roxas, unsure of what to do.

"I think I'm going to go explore the town a bit." Said Xion, getting out of Olette's grip.

"Um, I'll help you!" They both ran off, away from Olette and Pence, before they started fighting. "I think that girl went to the Old haunted Mansion. We should warn her that it's haunted." He informed her, pointing towards the Tram Common. "There's a hole in the wall over in the Tram Common." He added, starting to walk over in that direction. Xion ran over to him, and walked with him.

When they got to the Tram Common, they saw the girl, under an arch.

"Wait!" Shouted Roxas, as he ran over to her, with Xion just slightly behind. When Roxas reached the arch, the girl in white was walking into the hole. He ran there, stopping at the hole, to wait for Xion to catch up. After she did, he held his out in front of her. She looked down, and looked up at him.

"It's pretty spooky in there." He said, making her smile.

"Roxas, I think I'm fine. I'm not 7." They walked through the hole into a dark forest. Xion immediately grabbed his hand with both of hers, making Roxas smiled. But his smile soon faded, as he saw a dark cloud open up in front of them. Xion quickly hid behind Roxas, not knowing if that was normal. Some creatures in white came out of the cloud and grabbed Roxas, trying to drag him in.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted, trying to keep him from being pulled in. Roxas glanced at her, and jerked his arm away from the white creature. He quickly ran away from the woods, pulling Xion by her arm with him. They ran to the Sandlot, right past Seifer.

"Hey, chicken wuss. Hey Xion." Called Seifer. Behind him was a short boy with a straw hat, and a blue jacket on. There was a sliver haired girl, with red eyes there too. She wore a blue shirt like Seifer. There was also a tall muscular dude with brown hair and eyes, with a orange shirt. Roxas slowed down to a stop, and turned, keeping Xion behind him.

"Who's that?" Asked the girl, getting ready to fight with the tall man and Seifer.

'The photo thief.' Thought Roxas.

"I dunno, Fuu, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" Shouted Seifer. Roxas spotted two battle swords, Twilight town version! He grabbed them, and gave one to Xion.

"Thanks Roxas." They both got into a fighting stance too. They tried to attack the creatures but the swords went right through them. "What the heck?" Shouted Xion, making another attempt. One creature pushed Roxas down. He got back up and saw Seifer, Fuu, and the two guys frozen.

"Uh-Oh!" Panicked Roxas. He saw Xion jump back to prevent being hit by another creature. "Xion! Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi are frozen!" He shouted to her. A creature came closer to Roxas. Xion did a back flip to get out of another flip. 'Wow! She's flexible! Wait! Our lives are in danger! Why am I thinking this now?' Thought Roxas, shaking it out of his head.

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" Roxas heard from above. He looked up to see the blonde girl from before.

"Roxas! Look out!" Screamed Xion. His attention turned back to the front of him. The creature almost hit him, so he covered his head with his hands, before he got hit and fell, yelling. He hit the ground, unconscious. "Roxas?" Xion looked stunned, and scared. The creatures looked at her and went after her. They surrounded her, in a circle. The girl up top gasped.

"Oh no! They found out who she really is!" She ran away. Xion looked around, trying to find a way out, but there was none. A creature launched forward in attack. Xion knew there was no point in dodging, since there was no way out. She lifted up the sword, and pointed it at the creature. It went right through the sword and knocked her out too. At this point, Seifer and his gang unfroze to see the two knocked out.

5 minutes later...

Roxas woke up to see Fuu taking a picture of Seifer...With Pence's camera. He was next to Xion, who was passed out with both her arms in front of her. He noticed they were in Seifer's shot.

"That's totally perfect, y'know!" Said Rai, with his signature, 'y'know' thing. Fuu snapped the picture.

"How 'bout one more, y'know?" Roxas got up on his knees, and crawled over to Xion. Her eyes scrunched together, before opening up. She turned her head sleepily to see Roxas, looking at her.

"What happened? And why does my head hurt?" She asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's okay." She said, looking at Fuu.

"Hey Xion. You're awake." Stated Seifer, walking over to them. He knelt down, to answer her questions.

"You got attacked by one of those outsiders, fell down and hit your head on the concrete. You're lucky that you didn't get damage done to your head." He said, quickly standing up, trying to look cool.

"Oh that makes...Sense...?" Xion seemed very confused. Roxas stood up.

"Xion. That girl in the white, I found out something about her." Stated Roxas.

"Oh! That's right! Her name is Naminé." Xion stood up too, wobbling a bit, due to her hurting head. "I also found out those white creatures are called Dusks." Roxas looked over and saw Olette, Hayner, and Pence. He saw Hayner run off, angrily. Olette and Pence followed him.

"Hey Wait for us!" He grabbed Xion's wrist, and dragged her with him again. He pulled her into the Usual Spot, and saw those three, eating ice cream.

"So...you guys hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Asked Pence, staring at his ice cream. "N-no... It's not like that!" Panicked Roxas. "Right, Xion?"

"Yes! These white creatures, called Dusks, came out and attacked us in the spooky forest, past the Tram Common! Seifer and his gang only backed us up!" Explained Xion.

"Whatever." Said Hayner, throwing his empty ice cream stick at Roxas, before leaving with Pence and Olette. Roxas sighed, and walked Xion back to her home. They both felt like crap.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas may seem over protective, and Xion out of Character, but when Roxas was put in there, he went OOC too. Plus Xion seems like the shy kind. Roxas also always worried about Xion in days, and Roxas is the only one Xion feels like she knows. Also If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Roxas is unknowingly living in a virtual Twilight Town. And then after their failure, the creator the world, DiZ, adds a girl named Xion. They both feel astrange feeling that they already know each other, well. RokuShion/RokuXion. Short chapter story.

**.:Twilight's Moment:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**~Day 3~**

Roxas walked up to the front of Xion's house. He looked up at her house, then turned towards the bench, and saw Xion lying there, watching the clouds.

"Hey, having fun?" She glanced over at him. He noticed she was wearing a different dress. The only difference was that the pockets were right under her chest. She sat up, and faced him.

"Hey. What are you doing today?" She asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Well I have a struggle match today. Could you come with me? I could use the support." Xion nodded, and they stood up, and headed to the sandlot.

"So, Roxas. What'll we do if time freezes again?"

"Well, we'll have to stay close together, safety in numbers right?" Xion smiled softly. Roxas decided it was time to make a move on her before anyone else did. He held his elbow out, for her, and looked down at her. She glanced up at him, and gently grabbed his elbow. Roxas kept walking her forward, with a big smile on his face.

At the sandlot, there was a big stage, with tons of people surrounding it. Roxas spotted a spot near the stage, where there weren't a lot of people. Roxas walked her over to the empty spot.

As Roxas was walking her, Pence watched them walking together, and his heart fell. She liked Roxas. Not him. Pence felt sad. Roxas sat her down on the bench that was there. They sat and talked, and laughed. Until the announcer spoke.

"Contestants! Please come up here now." He announced.

"Guess that's me. I'll be back! Promise!" He said, standing up. She stood up and walked closer to the stage. He walked off towards the announcer. She stared off at the center of the stage, and on the other site, Pence was banging his head on the stage. Olette was giving him a weird look. After about a minute or so, the producer came back up on the stage, and announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!"

"Seifer, y'know!" Shouted Rai.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!" Shouted the producer.

"Hayner! Roxas!" Chanted Olette and Pence.

"Roxas!" Shouted Xion. Roxas had a soft smile.

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!" Shouted most of the crowd.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's..." Started the producer.

"STRUGGLE!" Finished the crowd around Xion. A pretty display of fireworks went off, signaling the official tournament.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere-who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas! So-who will win this sweltering summer Struggle! Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Four Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" Announced the announcer. Setzer held up his belt for the crowd to see. It earned him a loud cheer. The producer pushed Hayner and Roxas up on the stage. "Our first fight is between Roxas, and Hayner! Who'll be the winner?" The man handed Roxas a blue bat, and Hayner a bat as well.

"Hayner, you gotta believe that what I said is true, right? About yesterday? You're my best friend!" Said Roxas.

"Man, are you STILL on that? C'mon even if you blew one day off, that won't kill our friendship." Said Hayner, swinging his bat for practice. "But, I won't hold back here!"

"Same here, because, when I'm done with you, you'll be crying home to mama!" Shouted Roxas, smiling.

"GOOOO!" Roxas took a first swing at Hayner. Hayner ducked, and hit Roxas on his leg, making him fall over, and spilling points. Roxas tripped Hayner with his bat, as he ran to pick up Roxas' orbs. Roxas hopped up, and grabbed Hayner's. Hayner hopped up, and lunged at Roxas. Roxas stepped to the side, causing Hayner to fall off the stage... on Pence. "And Hayner is DISQULIFTED for falling out of the ring!" Hayner fell on his arm, and stood up slowly.

"THE WINNER IS ROXAS!" Roxas' hand was raised, and the crowd cheered. Roxas waved, and smile to a certain girl. (who is it?;) ) "Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

"Sorry Hayner! But I'm going to the top!" Roxas lifted his bat up, and did a victory pose. He hopped off the stage and walked towards Xion.

"Congratulations, Roxas!" She said, smiling. Pence, Hayner, and Olette came running over.

"Good job buddy!" Said Pence.

"You did great!" Responded Olette.

"I shoulda won." Pouted Hayner. They watched Seifer and Vivi fight, amazingly, Vivi won, with some very new skills.

"Wow Rox, you have some pretty tough comp there." Said Hayner, pushing Roxas forward. Roxas and Vivi both stepped up on the stage. The man gave them both a bat.

"Keep it clean, fellas." He said. Roxas looked down at Vivi. Vivi looked up. "And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!"

Vivi made a lunge, which Roxas hopped up and dodged. He kicked Vivi in the face. Roxas grabbed the orbs Vivi dropped. Vivi lunged at Roxas, and made him land face-first on the hard stage. The audience gasped. Xion felt a wave of worry wash over her. But it wasn't like, 'he's hurt' kind of worry, but the, 'He's my best friend! He's hurt!' kind of worry. Roxas looked up at the scoreboard. Roxas had 6 more orbs than Vivi, and there was only 15 seconds left. He ran in for an attack, but everything around him except Vivi, and Xion were frozen. Xion looked around.

"Roxas! It froze again!" She shouted. Roxas signaled her up.

"I know! Vivi, Xion! Stay close!" Xion stood right next to him, when they both heard a noise. Roxas glanced at Vivi and saw him turn to a Dusk. "Again?" More dusks came out. They surrounded the two. An oversized key appeared in Roxas' hand, in place of the battle roll. "Xion!" He pushed her out of the way. She rolled off the stage and landed on her bottom.

Roxas sliced through some of the Dusks, as Xion stood up. She rubbed her rear a bit. Roxas slashed through a final Dusk. Xion was sorta staring up at him, with a look that seemed scared. He walked over, and held his hand out for her. She hesitantly grasped his hand, and he pulled her up, single handedly. They heard clapping, so they turned their heads to see a man in black, clapping with his gloved hands.

"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." The man stepped forward, while the two stepped back. "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He threw down the black hood he had up, and smiled at Roxas.

"Axel?"Asked Roxas. Xion put her hand up to her mouth, and crossed her other arm to think. She remembered a time, where this man, Roxas, and herself, were sitting on a clock tower, overlooking a town. They were all wearing black coats, and eating blue ice cream bars. She shook that thought from her mind.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Roxas, looked totally confused. Some spinning disks appeared in his hands. Xion saw that and knew this was all too familiar.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Shouted Roxas. Xion moved her hand down, and looked down, trying to figure out what to do.

"Axel, was it?" Asked Xion, in a quiet voice. Axel looked at her. He knew she seemed familiar. "How come you seem…So…So familiar?" She rose her head to look at him for her answer. Axel sighed. It seemed too familiar to have them asking questions to him.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means, Roxas we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story. And just so you know, she can't come with us. She's simply data, nothing more." Axel looked around. Xion's rage built up.

"Data! You're NOT calling me data! I'm obviously real! You're not making any sense!" Shouted Xion. She didn't know why, but she felt tears. The air rifled. Roxas reached over to Xion, but his hand went through her for a second, before being pushed out.

"Uh-oh!" Said Axel, staring at the air. Roxas threw the key on the ground. Ever since he got it, his life was even more confusing.

"Why are you here! Why can I feel right through her? Why do I have to go somewhere? I wanna stay here! I don't want that Key, it's not mine!"Shouted Roxas, in anger. The key flashed back to his hand.

"Number XIII. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." Said Axel, getting ready to fight.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!"Shouted Roxas, readying his keyblade. "Xion, you stay back." He said, putting his arm in front of her.

"Yah, you don't want to get her pretty little face hurt right?"Said Axel, smartly. Roxas made his angry face at Axel. He pushed Xion back a bit, before charging forward. Axel smirked, before lunging forward too. Xion didn't want them to fight, and either one of them to get hurt. She didn't know why… She just didn't. She ran forward from side, trying to stop them.

"Roxas! Axel! Friends aren't supposed to fight! Especially not best friends, like you two!" Xion stopped, and held her mouth, she didn't understand why she said that. Roxas stopped in confusion, and Axel stopped with a smile. "Huh? Why did I say that?" She asked herself quietly.

"Xion, what are you talking about?" Asked Roxas, looking at her.

"Xion, you're one smart girl. Yes we were best friends before. Before he was forced to this Virtual world. But I don't know how you'd know that. Remember, you're only data."Said Axel, stopping.

"I'm NOT DATA!" She shouted. Roxas took her hands and sat down on the edge, as he lightly pushed her onto the flooring below. He didn't want her up there. She could get hurt. DiZ appeared, facing Axel.

"So it was you."Said Axel, he threw a flaming disk at DiZ, but it was just pushed off.

"Axel, you're wrong." He said in a British accent. "She really isn't data. You of all other people other than Roxas should know that." DiZ turned to look at Roxas. "Don't listen to him. He speaks nonsense."

"How would I know! It's not like we were friends!"Said Axel, throwing his other disk at DiZ, it had the same result though. "Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" He added.

"Roxas!" Shouted DiZ.

"Roxas!" Shouted Axel. Roxas looked back and forth, as they both were shouting his name. Roxas was getting aggravated. He looked down at Xion, who he was still holding her hands.

"Xion, tell me. What should I do?" He asked, looking at her eyes. She shook her head.

"I honestly don't know." She admitted. Roxas gave a slight nod. He looked back at Axel, then at DiZ.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He threw his keyblade again, closing his eyes tight. Xion closed her eyes, cause she was kinda scared there. Roxas opened his eyes, right after Xion, and saw people again, cheering his name. He noticed Vivi was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Asked Xion, blinking a couple times. They noticed they were still holding hands though.

"What? What just happened?"Asked the announcer.

" Huh? ...How did I get here?"Vivi sat up, and walked off.

" Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas-our new top Struggler!" Shouted the announcer. Olette, Pence, and Hayner came running over to where Xion was standing. They stopped holding hands, and Roxas jumped down. Setzer came on the stage.

" Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!" Shouted the crowd. The announcer pushed Roxas back up.

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket."He said, before walking away. Xion watched as Roxas and Setzer were talking. Setzer seemed to get on Roxas' nerves. "Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!" Roxas fought Setzer, and won!

"I'm not supposed to lose!" Said Setzer, walking off the stage, sadly.

" Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" Shouted the crowd. Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran up, and hugged him. Xion followed, but walked instead.

"Roxas!" said Hayner.

"You did it!" Shouted Olette.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" Added Pence. Roxas finished hugging them, and turned to look at Xion. She walked up to him, and he noticed her eyes, sparkling.

"Congratulations Roxas!" She said, with a smile. She gave him a hug too, but he hugged her tighter than the others. After he let go, the announcer came up and gave him the championship belt, and he held it up, getting all the applauses.

~After the struggle, at the station heights~

"Xion, are you going up to the clock tower with us too?" Asked Pence.

"Sorry, Pence."She said.

"You know Xion, it's not scaring up there. There's a really nice sunset up there." Said Roxas.

"I know, but I want to go to this place called 'Sunset Terrance' before I go home." She added, looking at Roxas.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Roxas, biting his lip.

"Okay, bye!~"She said, running into the train station.

At the top of the Clock Tower, Roxas watched as the train Xion was on, left the station. He noticed her sitting in the of the train, with her legs hanging out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not doing well at updating, but this is over 2,000 words!^_^ Also I made two videos this week! One is called 'Roxas Admits!' Not very good, but my second one, 'Xion's capture!' Is better. I uses Roxas' theme, and Xion's theme for music with clips telling a story. I put them on YouTube! Roxas has to protect Xion, because she has no weapon here BTW! .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Roxas is unknowingly living in a virtual Twilight Town. And then after their failure, the creator the world, DiZ, adds a girl named Xion. They both feel astrange feeling that they already know each other, well. RokuShion/RokuXion. Short chapter story.

**.:Twilight's Moment:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**~Real world**(not the chapter tile)

"DiZ! The organization! They've found out who Xion is!" Cried Naminé, as she remembered, and ran to DiZ. He looked Down at Naminé.

"No, Naminé. They're starting to. But not fully. They just think she's a special piece of Data. Nothing more." He added.

"But the Dusks-" DiZ cut her off.

"Hers and Roxas' friend doesn't. And the other's haven't showed up here yet. So they must not." Finished DiZ, as he walked off.

**~Day 4~**

Her fourth day in Twilight Town, Xion decided it was a good day to fully explore the Sunset Terrance. When she met up with Roxas in the morning, she told him to go ahead without her.

"I'll meet up with you in the sandlot, at five. Okay?" She suggested, when Roxas nodded, she ran off to the train station. She paid for the ticket there using her mother's munny that her mother gave her.

"One ticket to the Sunset Terrance please." She asked, as she handed over the munny.

When she got off, she started in a tunnel. It had brown bricks in it, and could only go one room, before there was a closed off door. This place seemed familiar to her though. She shook the feeling off though, and walked out of the tunnel. When she walked around a bit more, she saw an arm come around to her shoulder. She looked back and saw Seifer. Her face grew irritated.

"Hey Xion! What are you doing!" He asked happily. She struggled out of his grip an walked a bit further in front.

"Hi Seifer." Seifer ran up to her.

"Hey beautiful! Where are you going? Why are you walking away from me?" Asked Seifer. "Speaking of which, why do you hang out with that Chicken Wuss, Roxas?" Xion stopped walking.

"Roxas isn't a chicken wuss! He's stronger than you!" Shouted Xion and ran to the train station She gave her round trip ticket to the conductor and sat on the train.

'Why would he and Roxas be rivals anyways? If they were nicer to each other, they'd probably be good friends. There's no reason for them to fight. Wait! Seifer likes me.' She thought back to when Seifer called her beautiful, and when she met hm. He was nice. But to the others, he was mean. 'Could Roxas like me too?' She thought about yesterday. He held him elbow out for her, and protected her yesterday when time was stopped.

The train started up and left the station. 'Three guys like me. But why me? I'm not that pretty. There's tons of girls prettier than me. Like Naminé. And Olette. I mean they're prettier. I'm just average. Or maybe I'm prettier than I thought. No that can't be it…' The train came to a stop, and she got out and walked home, trying to figure out why those three liked her.

When she got back she looked at the clock and saw it was about 4:30. She left and started to rush to the Sandlot. She didn't notice her brother made of data following her though. Xion had other things on her mind though. Like Roxas. She actually liked one of the three guys that liked her. Roxas was almost everything she wanted. He was nice, he defended her and she defended him. He fought well, he even saw her every day.

It was 4:45 when she got to the sandlot. She was early, so she sat down on a bench. Her little brother came out. He was about 10. She noticed him there, and stood up.

"Ryuu! Did you follow me here? Mom's going to be worried about you!" She shouted at her brother. "Go home!" He stood there completely unaffected. Suddenly he broke into laughter.

"Oh come on! I gotta see the guy that you have a crush on! The one you write about in your Diary!" He laughed. Xion blushed deep red.

"That's private! And you know it!" Ryuu continued to laugh. Something wiped into the sandlot, and moved too much to be identified, but it stopped and grabbed Ryuu. It was another Dusk!

"Xion! He-help me!" Her data brother uttered. The Dusk stood there waiting for her move. A dude walked over, he was in a black coat like Axel but his presences, seemed different. He walked past the Dusk, and towards her. She fell back, scared. He must be strong, for not being afraid of the Dusk, right?

"So, I hear you're a certain type of data. A special one. That one Roxas hangs out with. And the one, who when your virtual time freezes, you don't either, even though you aren't one of the real things here." Said the Man, he dropped his hood and showed an eye patch, a scar, and a ponytail with a grey streak in the very middle. He pulled out some guns from nowhere. "So, I think, you're coming with me. And then we'll let your brother go." He finished. Xion's face was scared, terrified, and white as a ghost. He kept walking towards her, she crawled back, until her back hit the wall.

"…AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried, failing her arms in his face. But he didn't stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxas was walking through an empty tram common. 'Where is everyone?' He thought. He kept walking towards the Sandlot though. It was already 4:55. Where did the time go today?

"…AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"He heard. Right then he knew who's voice that was. It was Xion's. He wondered if the Axel man came back. Roxas' face scrunched up, and his fists clenched up. He ran to the Sandlot.

When he got to the Sandlot, He saw the man pull Xion up by her arm.

"You're coming with me, girl." He said.

"GET AWAY! LET GO OF ME!" She shouted hitting his arm. Though the man didn't let go.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!"Shouted Roxas.

"Or what?" Asked the man, keeping his grip on Xion. He smirked. Two more Dusks came from behind and grabbed both of Roxas' arms.

"Roxas!" She shouted, trying to get closer to him. But the man's grip stayed the same, keeping her from getting to him. But Roxas' Keyblade appeared in his hand, and destroyed the Dusk on his right arm, he slashed the left Dusk, and the one holding Ryuu, who fell on the ground. The man smirked.

"So Roxas, it looks like the keyblade still obeys you. But don't tell me you forgot about your old pal Xigbar here." Said Xigbar.

"Let her go, or you're next!" He yelled again.

"Is that the best you got?" He questioned. "Hmph. Fine. You can have her back, for now. I'll be back later." He threw Xion to the left and disappeared. Her back hit the wall, and she fell on her stomach. Roxas ran over to her.

"Xion! Are you okay?" He asked kneeling beside her. She turned on her stomach and sat up.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, rubbing her back a bit. She fell back though. Roxas caught her with his arm.

"Maybe I should take you back to your house?" He suggested. Ryuu ran over to his sister.

"No I'm fine, it's just the man's grip was tight and hurt my arm. I just need help getting up." She replied. Roxas helped her get on her feet, and sure enough, she was fine.

"I'm sorry Xion. It's my fault!" Said Ryuu, looking sad.

"No Ryuu, it's not. Just go home. I think mom's worried about you." Stated Xion. Her data brother looked down.

"A-actually mom found a job. She's at work, and you're supposed to be watching me." He told her.

"Oh…I'm sorry Roxas." Said Xion, glumly.

"Hey, don't worry Xion! He can come with us!" Responded Roxas, trying to keep Xion from leaving.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all!"

"Am I getting ice cream too!

"Yeah, just stop going through my stuff!"

"Alright, alright! Geez Roxas! How can you like her?"

"That's it!" Xion charged at him, but Roxas stopped her.

"I don't think killing your brother is a good idea."

"Alright, fine…" They walked off to get ice cream, just the three of them.

**~Real World~**

"See, Naminé. They only think she's special data. Now go!" DiZ told Naminé. She walked off to draw. Riku was out getting some food, while DiZ was now alone.

"Soon, Naminé. You will be no more. Nobodies don't have the right to exist, and that's what you are. A Nobody." He said, before laughing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DiZ, I am ashamed of you!... So yeah… I gave Xion a little brother. Originally instead of a Dusk catching him, he was going to turn to a Dusk (like how Vivi did) but I decided against it, and then I added Xigbar…Because…I don't actually know why! Oh yeah, and I guess Xion had an inner conflict inside her head about Roxas, Seifer, and Pence! Oh, and the next, and final Day will be in two parts. What I have planned, it does need two parts~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Roxas is unknowingly living in a virtual Twilight Town. And then after their failure, the creator the world, DiZ, adds a girl named Xion. They both feel a strange feeling that they already know each other, well. RokuShion/RokuXion. Short chapter story.

**.:Twilight's Moment:.**

~Day5 Part 1~

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Roxas?" Asked Xion walking, out her door.

"Yeah Xi?" Roxas answered, as Xion walked up to him.

"Have you seen my mom, or Ryuu? I can't seem to find them."

"No I haven't." Roxas put his arm around her. She looked up at his face and blushed a bit. "In fact I haven't seen anyone today." He said as they started walking to the Usual Spot.

"Well that's awfully strange isn't it?"

"No. I just had my mind somewhere else on my way over."Answered Roxas.

"Maybe…But don't you think you would have seen someone?"

"Xion, I live a block away." They entered the sandlot. It too was deserted.

"Isn't Seifer always here?" Asked Xion.

"This IS a bit strange." They spend up to the Usual Spot. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were standing there with their backs turned.

"Hey at least they're here."

"Hey guys have you noticed how deserted this place is?" Asked Roxas, but they didn't turn around. "Guys?" Roxas tried to put his hand on Hayner's shoulder, but it went right though him. "Wha?" They turned around and ran through Roxas. "That tickled." Stated Roxas. Xion walked up to him.

"What just happened?"

"I don't- I don't know." He picked up the picture they were looking at. "Hey, I was in this picture before." Said Roxas. Xion looked over at it.

"Strange, now. You're not…"

"Looks like we're on our own…" Roxas walked Xion back out, and noticed Axel again.

" Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you-if you refuse to come back with me." Axel scratched his head.

"We're...best friends, right?"

"Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!" Roxas nodded. "Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name?"

"Uh…DiZ?"

" Can't believe this...You were way off! It's Xemnas!" Growled Axel. Just as he was about to attack, he was frozen. Roxas' keyblade appeared in his hand.

"You two, to the mansion! The time has come!" Said a voice out of nowhere. Roxas grabbed Xion's hand, and ran her to the mansion, but noticed the big lock.

"Don't call me and then lock me out..." Muttered Roxas.

"Roxas behind us!" He turned around and saw many Dusks. Roxas quickly used his key to unlock the gate, and Xion pulled him in.

"That was close, huh Xion?" He got no response. "Xion?" He turned around and she was frozen there, flickering. As she flickered she became see through, then not, then in a black coat, then again in her dress. She had a scared look on her face. "Xion, are you okay?"

"R-Roxas?" Her body went see through, and she was in her dark coat. She looked right up at him.

"Xion you're-" He was cut off by her.

"Roxas, I remember…Our time in the organization."

"Time in the organization? What-what are you talking about?" He asked, curiously. They started to walk up the stairs on the left side.

"Before… Before we arrived in Twilight Town, we were in Organization XIII. Axel was there too. We, the three of us, were best friends, before Riku ruined it. In the end, after I died, you went to fight Riku, but you lost and he put you in this town. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"Who, who killed you?" Asked Roxas, as he was about to open the door on the far left.

"It…It was you… But you had no choice. The organization used me, they were going to make me kill you and use me. I couldn't let that happen. I gave my life for you." Roxas felt overwhelmed, he accidently leaned on the door and opened it. They saw Naminé sitting in this white room, she had been waiting.

"N-Naminé?" Roxas felt confused.

"Roxas, Sora needs you."

"S-sor-a?" Questioned Roxas.

"You're his Nobody, just like I'm the organization's imperfect Puppet of Sora." Responded Xion.

"I may not understand much, but what I do know is, you're no one's, especially not their puppet, no matter how much I want you to be mine. And second, you're not imperfect, you **ARE** perfect." Roxas looked in her eyes, and smiled.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Roxas." He turned and faced Naminé. "I'm sorry, for wiping your memory of all of that. It was for your own good." Her body shattered into light specs and floated off.

"Naminé!" Xion gasped.

"Use the sketchbook on the table. It'll help in the library." Said her voice. Roxas looked down, and picked up her sketchbook, before leading Xion out, back in the main foyer. They walked down the stairs and headed for the right side's stairs, but was stopped by a boy with silver hair.

"Riku, let us through." Commanded Xion.

"No can do, Xion." She glared at him. "I'm here to fight Roxas. You stay out of this."

"Roxas, don't listen to him. From your previous experience you couldn't beat him, I don't want you to-Mmm!" Muffled Xion, as DiZ gripped her mouth with one hand, and grabbed her wrists with his other. They vanished, and reappeared on top of the stairs. Both staircases fell down to the ground so they were unusable.

"Xion!" Roxas dropped Naminé's sketchbook. Riku pulled out his keyblade and got into a stance. Roxas looked right at Riku, and pulled out Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Mmmf-mmmf!" (Oblivion? Oathkeeper?) Muffled Xion, into DiZ's hand.

"Riku, you let her go and let us through, or you're through!

"Hmf. Try me. You couldn't even beat me when you knew how to fight. You think you'll beat me now?" Taunted Riku.

"I'll beat you for Xion." Announced Roxas.

"Oh yeah right." Riku lunged forward and lifted his keyblade up before bringing it down on Roxas who blocked with Oblivion, and pushed him back with Oathkeeper. Roxas and Riku went back and forth with their keyblades for a bit, before Riku landed a hit on Roxas.

A little while later, Naminé poked her head out of the white room to see what was happening. She just thought Roxas and Xion were to go back to Sora. But what she saw was totally different. Riku was fighting Roxas, and DiZ was holding Xion. She saw Roxas get pushed back on the ground by Riku. Roxas got on his hands and knees, before collapsing back on the ground.

"See you can't even stand up anymore."Taunted Riku. He hadn't taken very much damage at all. Xion's eye went wise. DiZ reappeared at the foot of the stairs as they went back up.

"The fate of a Nobody." Stated DiZ, pulling Xion from running over to Roxas. She was scared for him.

"My body maybe say it gives up, but my mind says otherwise." Grunted Roxas. Naminé came running down the stairs.

"DiZ stop! Let them go back to Sora! Don't put them through this!" Shouted Naminé, running in front of DiZ, putting her arms up. (**Did she do this in the game? I could've swore she did, but I can't remember it.**)

"You've played your part. Now you're just in the way." Said DiZ, raising his voice and pushing her to the side, releasing Xion's mouth. Naminé landed on her side. Riku noticed, before running to Naminé. Roxas slipped a potion in while Riku wasn't looking. He was sure Riku would've stepped on it if he had noticed.

"DiZ, you promised you wouldn't hurt her." Complained Riku. DiZ shrugged it off. A flaming Chakram almost cut DiZ's other hand off, but he dodged it, and let go of Xion completely. (**Oh DiZ is getting flamed…;D**) She ran right over to Roxas. He looked up at her, and kneeled.

"Roxas, are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. She turned her head and saw Axel appear. "Axel you saved me." She said smiling. "So do you remember me now?" She asked.

"Axel?" Questioned Roxas.

"I have a feeling you're not data. Considering you're here in the real world. Xion sighed. He didn't remember. Instead he opened a Dark Corridor right next to Xion. She turned her head to the other side along with Roxas. Axel pushed her inside. "We'll be waiting downstairs for you man." Commented Axel before walking through and closing it.

"Wait!" Roxas sprung for it, but reached it too late. He turned to see Riku fighting DiZ, who was dodging everything.

"Roxas. Go after, Xion and Axel. Take Naminé! You need her to open the door in the library!" Riku kept at it, and Naminé appeared by Roxas' side. They ran up the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AND WE LEAVE IT AT THAT! No don't worry. One chapter left. Q-Q Why must it end? Axel you seem different… Riku, stay on one side! Naminé, keep up the good work! DiZ, stop being so closed minded!

Xion can't hold a keyblade. Why? Spirit form duh! I feel excited! :P My next couple chapter uploads look like this: A chapter of Birth By Teen in, (BTW, Roxas should stand up to his father!) then finish this story, and they The Sacrifice is next on my finish list!


	6. Chapter 6

**.:Twilight's Moment:.**

~Day 5 pt. 2~

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Naminé, tell me. Why did you have to erase my memory? And Xion's? Or why you gave her back her memory, but not mine?" Questioned Roxas in the library, as she colored a design on the table. The floor moved to reveal a flight of stairs. Roxas hurried down the stairs. He passed a control panel and up to a locked door. Naminé sat down at the panel and began typing. Then the door opened on Roxas, him falling in, before hopping back up, with Naminé running next to him.

"Roxas! You're okay!" Shouted Xion, running right next to him, and kneeling down.

"Hey you! Get back here!" Shouted Axel, but Xion slid under his grip.

"Me? I'm more concerned about you." He said, getting up.

"And I'm more concerned about myself being a Dusk." Said Axel breaking up their little moment. "If Roxas can't remember me, then I'll have to knock him out and take him, so little girl, this is your good-bye moment." Axel's voice was in a cold tone.

"If I have to fight you, I want these two out of here, and safe." Responded Roxas, pointing at Xion and Naminé.

"Fine." Roxas pulled Xion up, then she walked him and Naminé to the other side to the other door. Naminé walked through and turned around. Xion was about to walk in, but pushed Roxas in instead, and closed the door. She locked it tightly with a key and lock, and put the key in her pocket.

"Xion!" Roxas started to pound on the door.

"You- you TRICKED ME!" Axel started charging up to her, with his Chakram in hand.

"Naminé! Take Roxas back to Sora! I bet he's ready!" She shouted through the door, before she caught Axel's Chakram with her arm. "Axel, stop this, please! I don't want to hurt you!" She pleaded.

"Oh good, Cause I wanna hurt you!" He pushed his chakram harder, causing her to be pushed against the door.

"Xion!" Roxas fell to the floor, praying that she'd be alright. She stood up, and charged at him, as he charged towards her. He took a slice, but she slid in between his legs and elbowed his back.

"I'll be honest, that actually hurt." He stated, frowning. He hopped back and threw his chakrams at her. She blocked the first one, but was the second one scratched her cheek.

"Axel! Please don't hurt her!" Roxas shouted through the door.

"Too bad, Roxas. She brought this to herself!" As Axel was shouting at Roxas and , Xion ran up to him, and kicked his leg. "Hey that's not fair! I was talking to your little boyfriend!" Xion smirked.

"Well don't underestimate me then!" She didn't like to fight Axel, but it _was _her only chance to live. After about ten to twenty minutes, Naminé sighed and put her hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Roxas, just use your keyblade to unlock the door." She didn't want him to fight and die, but she knew she didn't like to watch him tear himself apart about not doing anything. Roxas was shocked for not thinking that sooner. He quickly pulled his keyblade out and unlocked it.

"Roxas?" Xion's eyes were full of fear, as she turned, Axel came up and slashed her chest, causing her to feel intense pain. Roxas was so scared for her, he ran up and jabbed Axel in the stomach with his keyblade. Xion slowly fell to the floor, gripping her bleeding breast. Roxas glanced over at her, and turned to Axel with a face that wanted to kill.

"Oh. Crap." Axel's eye's went wide as he saw Roxas' eyes that had a thirst for blood. Specifically, Axel's blood. Roxas' keyblade switched to Oblivion and summoned Oathkeeper. Roxas ran forward and pushed Axel with Oathkeeper and sliced him with Oblivion. "That almost cut my neck off!" Shouted Axel. Roxas hit him on the head with Oblivion and used Oathkeeper to trip him. He used both Oblivion and Oathkeeper to point to his throat so he couldn't get away.

"Say goodbye!"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Cried Axel, disappearing.

"What? No!" He was upset. He had let him get away! Roxas turned to see Xion on the floor, with just a little bit of blood next to her. Roxas ran over and turned her on her back, and lifter her head on his lap. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Roxas.

"Roxas…" She said with a smile, that he was okay and at her side.

"Naminé! Go get a first-aid!" She nodded and ran off. "Xion, are you okay?" He Questioned, worried.

"My body is so numb." Was all she could say. Roxas knew she was hurt, and was glad he was there. He could tell in her smile. He just wanted to help her anyway he could. But there wasn't any way he could. He glowed a bright light yellow. Some light yellow orbs floated out of Roxas and to the one on his lap.

"Is that better? I gave you some of my light." He asked, gently. She sat up and looked at him.

"Thank you!" She hugged him, tight. Her breast was still bleeding but she didn't care. Roxas was with her, and he had given her some light to make her feel better.

"Now, Come on. Sora still needs us. Right?"She nodded, and he stood up. He held out his hand, and helped her up. As they walked to the hallway, they some pods. Xion wiped some frost off them.

"Donald. And Goofy. Sora's friends." Said Roxas. They continued to walk down the hallway, and into the last room. As they entered, the big flowery pod in the center opened up. "That's him. That's Sora, Isn't it?"

"Yep. Let's go." She started to walk forward, but Roxas stopped her.

"Xion."

"Yeah?"

"There's- there's something I need to tell you." She turned and looked up at him.

"Even…Even only remembering you for a few days, I know that I love you, and that I hope we can still be together inside of Sora.

"Oh Roxas! I've loved you since the day we first talked." He wrapped his arm around Xion, as she put her hands lightly on his chest. They both leaned forward, and as their lips were about to touch, they turned into light and went back to Sora. Sora woke up, not knowing where he was, or how he got there, but Roxas and Xion knew.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This has been fun! I'll miss this story. I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
